


We'll be Fireproof

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: The party in Red Hook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for not updating Reach or HEAVEN, updates to come soon!! I promise! Anyways I felt like this had to be written. Title from Troye Sivan's "Youth".
> 
> dedicated to christina!! love u mom

“All the way to Red Hook, baby!” Philip mocked in his best attempt at Lukas’s voice. The other boy just laughed at him, the sound whirling away with the wind. They ran down the road, shoving the heavy bike along with them. Finally, the damned thing started up and they got on, riding off towards wherever Lukas was taking him. 

~

The moment they arrive, its already sort of a disaster. Kids from school are halfway wasted and the sun wasn’t even down yet. As Lukas parked his bike someplace clear of partygoers, a group of guys Philip recognized from Lukas’s friend group walked up. One was holding a bottle of vodka, he spoke, “Why’d you bring him? And why are you two always together?”

Lukas looked at Philip, who shifted his eyes toward the boys, hoping Lukas would tell them. Instead, he shrugged, “Because we can be. What do you care, anyway?” Not what Philip had hoped for, but still better than nothing. Lukas’s earlier bravado seemed to have worn off when actually faced with the chance to be himself. Philip wanted to give those guys a piece of his mind but before he could, Rose was calling them over to the porch area.

There were several girls sitting on boys’ laps, drinking and playing cards. Some people were in the yard, dancing to some alternative rock number. Lukas sat, and Philip contemplated just plopping down on his lap to mimic the other couples, but restrained himself. He sat next to Lukas on the porch swing. Rose collected the cards, reshuffling and dealing hands, “Go Fish, but every time someone collects a match from you, you take a shot.” 

After about half an hour Philip was a little passed tipsy, but not quite shitfaced. Lukas, on the other hand, was shitfaced. Shitfaced as shit. He kept losing rounds of the revised game of go Fish, he was leaning on Philip for support. The others seemed to be done watching Lukas down the bottle being passed between the crowd. They all shifted to the yard, unsteady as they were, while someone hassled with the makeshift deejay to put something different on. The sun was halfway set over the horizon, now justifying the drunkenness of the group. Well, socially, not legally.

The whole crowd was now on the trampled-grass dancefloor, starting to move to the upbeat songs. There were a few stragglers hanging around the steps of the porch, but they seemed content, not lonely. Philip and Rose were overdoing ridiculous dance moves back and forth while Lukas laughed, attempting some of them, and others joined in on the nonsense. 

After a while, a slow song came on. Some whined, wanting the song to change. Others rapidly paired up, swaying back and forth, some humming or singing along to the ballad. Lukas grabbed Philip’s waist instinctively, but seemed to think twice before taking Philip’s hand in his own and exaggerating a waltz. He was trying to play off his actions to the others around him, which annoyed Philip, but he was still having fun, so he didn’t do anything to act out. People were laughing around them, others following along. But Lukas, always having to best those around him, twirled Philip around and arched him backwards, like in all the movies. He thought for sure that’s when they would kiss, but Lukas just stared at his lips for a brief second and then righted their position again, ending the song. Philip felt lightheaded and he couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol, spinning so much, or the mix of emotions he was feeling. Probably all three. 

Rose was eyeing them oddly, watching the strange encounter that to others probably seemed like a big joke, but she knew better. She could probably see what it was doing to Philip, he could feel the flush on his skin and the burning of his cheeks. She offered him a short sympathetic look before turning and dancing away with her friends. They danced well into the night.

Someone opened the front door, which neither Lukas nor Philip was aware the house was party territory, as everyone had been outside thus far, beckoning everyone inside for refreshments. Everyone herded inside, attacking the mini sandwiches and chips like they’d never eaten before in their lives. Lukas had sobered up a bit, and his wolfish appetite had returned tenfold. Philip grabbed a handful of sandwiches before they disappeared for good, splitting them with Lukas while they sat on the couch. 

“Alright, everyone!” Some guy stood on a coffee table in the middle of the living room, “We’re playing Truth or Dare, it’s not an option. So, sit down somewhere and grab a drink or take a hike.” Before Philip could skate out of the situation, Rose was handing them the trademarked red cups that came along with teenaged party shenanigans. Bottles were being placed on the table where the loud kid had been standing; various liquors and mixers. 

Philip prepared himself for an uncomfortable hour or two. The first few victims took their turns, being dared to lick various condiments off of a variety of surfaces, including but not limited to: the floor, a shoe, someone’s mouth, a girl’s boob, and others. Rose was dared to take off her underwear and place them somewhere for all to see, so she hung them on the ceiling fan, that was off, so the pair of black lace panties hung there like a flag marking their weird little perverse kingdom.

“Philip,” Someone broke him out of his daze, a girl that he recognized from his English class, “Truth or dare?” He was a bit worried about her intentions so, “Truth,” He let out a bit shakily. A few groans sounded around the room, and he heard someone call him a pussy. “What are you like in bed?” She was smirking, twirling a piece of hair around her manicured fingers. Philip didn’t know what he’d expected, but that wasn’t it. He felt hot in his cheeks, but then he downed what was left in his cup. He looked her dead in the eyes, “Submissive and whiny. I’m a real bitch.” Philip didn’t quite know how to gauge her reaction, on one hand she looked pleased, on the other she looked dumbfounded. Too bad for her either way. 

When he looked over to Lukas, the other boy was staring intently at the girl with what looked like…jealousy? God, he hoped it was jealousy, maybe he’d grow a pair and kiss him like he said he would. But then it was Philip’s turn to choose a victim, and he had to try, right?

“Lukas, truth or dare?” Either way he had a plan.

Lukas looked at him warily, “D-truth.”

Philip smiled, “Tell us all a really big secret.” He’d had to give Lukas a way out if need be, he didn’t want to force him to out himself, just push him along, really.

Lukas looked at the expectant faces of all those remaining in the room, then he downed the rest of his drink dramatically. He angled his body toward Philip on the couch, then he grabbed Philip by his hair and dragged him into a sloppy kiss right there, which Philip very willingly went along with. He kissed back eagerly. 

There were mixed reactions, at first there were a few disgusted groans that sounded distinctly male. Lukas was faltering, his hands were shaking in Philip’s hair. Then Rose and her friends started up a loud round of whooping and hollering, clapping when Philip decided to give them a show. He enunciated his earlier confession by letting out a wanton moan, sliding down further underneath the tall boy above him, tipping his head back to bare his neck for Lukas. 

Someone yelled out that that was enough, they got the picture. But what fun was that? Philip opened his eyes to find the source of the complaint, locked gazes with the boy in question, and let out another loud moan, grinding up against Lukas’s knee. This shut that asshole up real quick. 

When Lukas finally broke away, Philip was beaming. He was so proud of Lukas for coming out to this group of people. For finally putting himself out there. He cupped his hands around Lukas’s face and pecked him on the lips one more time, and then on the nose. They sat back up, cuddling together in a position that felt so natural to Philip by now that he hadn’t realized he’d done it until Lukas wrapped an arm around him and settled into it. He caught Rose’s gaze, she looked proud. 

Lukas singled out the boy who’d told them to stop kissing, daring him to kiss the boy next to him. He wouldn’t do it, and thus had to leave the party. This was the best party Philip had ever been to. Tonight was wonderful, and Philip couldn’t imagine a better turnout. He laid his head on Lukas’s shoulder, feeling warm in his stomach from the booze and the kissing. Gabe had said that love was a pain in your stomach, but who said that it had to hurt? Maybe love could just be.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading!! comments/suggestions/requests welcome!! I can't be sure that i'll get to every request but i'll sure do my darndest.  
> you know where to find me


End file.
